1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of brines, such as underground brinewater or seawater, to desalinize the brine and to extract various chemicals, gases, and metals therefrom in a combined process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods and processes of desalinizing underground brine aquifers or seawater are well-known. The distillation process, the vapor compression process, and the reverse osmosis process are among those currently in use.
Likewise, chemical recovery using electrolysis is well-known and widely used. There is a need, however, to improve the efficiency of these units to make them more economical.
Brinewater that is removed from the earth during oil well production is presently little used. Frequently, the brinewater is put back in the ground by being injected into underground disposal wells. Over time, this salt water may leach into the fresh water. The Environmental Protection Agency, among others, has objected. A chemical recovery plant operated efficiently in series with a a desalinization plant would have several advantages.
Therefore, it is a principal object and purpose of this invention to provide a combined desalinization and chemical extraction process that would operate efficiently and produce pure products. It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a process designed to be simple in operation and that could be constructed so as to be mobile.